


A day in the life

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America The Winter Soilder
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit content (to be), F/M, Female joins the army, Female-Male Friendship, Fighting, Friendship, Hate, Knowledge of being in the military, Love, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber is the daughter of a Colnel, and she was just another woman until she had had enough off the way men treated her. Like she was a you, meant for their amusment.  So she enrolled in the army, where she finally got to see her father for the first  tone in six years. It is also where she meets a soilder, who turns out to mean more to her than she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea raging in my head for weeks and I have finally gotten a good plot for it (at lest I think so :) Feedback is always welcome, I want to know, how you ferrel on the story if you want anything changed in any way our if you have any ideas. Don't hesitate to comment. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How she started off her life on the army. SET BEFORE SHE ENROLLED INTO THE ARMY!!

_It always made me angry the way men used women. Like all they were made to do was be used for theiraq needs. But when that one girl fights, back out changes their outlook on things (most of the time, at least). When I first enrolled to the army, I got looked down upon, like I would quit within the first week of training. But those who thought that were wrong so very wrong, because it was them who quit and went home. I didn't have to enroll, since my father was Colnel Phillips, but I chose to. I am keeping that party of my life a close secret. I have never told anyone...........until now._.

The twenty-three year I old blonde walked into the pub, like she usually did on Tuesday night.([ click ](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/precious-pearls-dress)) It wasn't overly packed with people today which in her opinion was okay. She say down at the bar and ordered herself a coke. She learned the hard way that you don't get drink at pubs when it is jam packed full of people, and creeps. Soon (aso she expected it) a slured voice sounded behind her "Hey there darling, what is a mighty fine young woman doing out here all alone?" it asked. Amber spun around on her stool and stood up. "Not looking for a man like you, who is looking to use any woman stupid enough too fall into your grubby grasp." she said, head held high. By this point the pub has mostly gone quiet, only the saint sound of music humming through the jukebox. Most of the occupants of this town knew Amber, whether they be friends or enemies, to be fierce and not a woman that will accept being looked down upon by any man. 

The man scoffed and grasped her arm tightly, Amber looked at his hand saldly before grasping it and peeling it off of her arm and behind his back, pushing his elbow up towards his opposite shoulder, which drew out a well deserved squell of pain. She pushed him away from her, and have a smile his way. Before turning and posing her way through the door of the pub. That was our she had it, she was done getting looked down upon like she was a weak human. She was more than capable of sticking up for herself.

Amber was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even seed where she was going, and bumped into something, or someone and fell on her butt. She looked up at the man she ran into and stood herself up wiping her dress off. She apologized to the man, bit as she was going to leave he caught hold of her arm. For the second time today she peeled it off and son around to face him. She let go of, his hand and apologized again, after seeing his uniform. "I am truly sorry, I meant in no way to harm you. I am sorry." she, rushed out, a saint pink tinting her pale cheeks. Once she got a good look at the man, her eyes grazed his features. "It's alright fill, no harm done. You seemed to be in a rush." "Oh, no not really just headed over to the enrollment center." she said, her killer smile pulling the corner of her lips. "Meetin' someone?" He asked. Amber shook her head, "No, enrolling myself." He looked surprised, but a smirk soon pulled at his lips. "Tryin' to people yield to someone?" "Yes actually, the world. Showing then that women are not used for entertainment, and are not always the damsel in destress." She said, blue growing serious. "out was nice meeting you....." "James Barnes at your service." Amber smiled, and walked part him calling over her shoulder. "The names Amber by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Amber looks like [ this ](http://www.listal.com/viewimage/768795)  
> 


End file.
